1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to animal litter boxes and more specifically it relates to an improved cat littler collection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous animal litter boxes have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,397 to Lowe Jr., 4,271,544 to Hammond; 5,042,430 to Casmira and 5,329,878 to McCauley all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.